Restraint
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Dimitri gives Rose a very good (and sexy) reason why they don't need children.


_Author's note: This came to me as I was writing a little drabble for storiesofthespawnofsydrian where Rose and Dimitri agree to babysit Marti (Sydney and Adrian's older daughter) and Beverly's son Jakob. There was an exchange there between Rose and Marti about her and Dimitri having a baby of their own and a light bulb went off. This is the very hot result. It actually takes place around the time of The Wedding, my new Jill and Eddie fic. The second chapter of that will be up tonight._

_There's some Russian in here that is translated within the story. Please, if it is wrong, let me know how I can change it._

_Happy reading!_

Restraint

Romitri One Shot

Rose sighed as she sat down on the couch. Dimitri dropped down gracefully beside her and pressed a kiss to her mouth.

"Those kids, huh?" She asked.

Dimitri nodded. "Do you still want one?"

She shook her head. "I think we have enough with everyone else's. Did I tell you about Sydney and Adrian?"

"He finally convinced her?"

She chuckled. "I had to call and make a promise that we weren't the boogey man lying in wait to snatch their babies away."

Dimitri smiled and pushed Rose back on the couch. "I don't want children with you. Not because I don't think we would both be amazing parents, but because we have enough to do in our lives. And if we had a child, we'd have to restrain ourselves."

"Restrain ourselves?"

He grinned and slipped his hand under her shirt. "I love you, Roza."

She smiled sideways at him. "Same here, Comrade."

He pressed his mouth to hers and she kissed back, sucking his lower lip hard into her mouth. He groaned and pressed his knee between her legs. The ache growing there only increased when his thigh pressed into her. She moaned and released his lip.

"Take off your shirt." He demanded.

"You first." She replied. She popped his top button and lifted herself up to press a kiss to his exposed flesh. She sat up and continued to unbutton his shirt, pushing it open and kissing him again and again. She used more of her mouth each time. She removed it and clamped her mouth down on his shoulder.

A loud moan escaped Dimitri's throat, only growing louder as she continued to suck hard on his skin. The hand he had never removed from her shirt moved higher to cup her breast. The other moved around to unhook her bra. He pushed her back roughly, but there was a playful gleam in his eye. He removed her shirt and bra in one swift movement. He lifted her up onto his lap and clamped his mouth over her breast, twirling his tongue over her nipple.

Rose tangled her fingers in Dimitri's hair and tilted her head back with a sigh. She scraped her nails over his skin, making him take in a deep breath which he then breathed out onto her chest. He trailed kisses up her chest and neck and took control of her mouth once more.

She rocked her hips down, brushing herself over the growing bulge in his pants. They both groaned at the contact. He bucked up just as she moved her hips down again. Rose gasped and broke the kiss a moment. She smiled and, in one fluid movement, rolled onto the floor and pulled him on top of her.

Dimitri braced his hands on either side of her head and touched her nowhere but her mouth. He pressed her legs farther apart and rubbed himself against her. He swallowed her moan as he continued to thrust against her.

Rose scraped her nails over his back and tightened her grip on his hair. Her breath hitched in her throat and she moved her hands down to his waistband, making quick work of the button and zipper. She pushed his remaining clothes away.

He rolled onto his back, pulled her over him, and kicked his garments away. She removed the last barrier between them. She looked down at him as she positioned herself over him. She took him inside her without much preamble and began a quick pace.

She ground herself down harder and faster by the moment. The sounds she elicited from him were the most glorious music to her ears. It grew louder and louder and she joined him. She leaned forward and rested her hands on his chest, slowing a little as she neared her climax. She let out an incoherent cry as she came and then stopped to catch her breath.

Dimitri gave her a moment of reprieve before he rolled her beneath him once more and pounded into her harder. His cries grew ever louder as he came to his own climax. When he finally came, he screamed out something in Russian that Rose's sex-addled mind didn't comprehend at first.

"Chert s sderzhannosti."

She laughed. "To hell with restraint. Exactly."

He kissed her lazily a moment and then rolled away. "We'd never be able to do that with a child in the house."

"Never." She agreed.


End file.
